Espeon's Love Story
by ShikiDixi
Summary: Psy has worked with her partner Cyndi at rescuing for years. Now however she feels the need to be loved, not fame or friendly wise, but true romance. One is sent to her, but in an unespected forme.  Otherworldshipping -Mewy


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**I finally decided to edit this. This plot is less filled with cheese, but I'm sure there's still some…**

**...o**

**Espeon's Love Story**

Espeon's Love Story

(Your POV [Also known as 2nd person… I think])

I had been here for at least two years now, doing my job as a rescuer in Team Bluefire. My partner is a Typhlosion, her name is Cyndi.

We started our adventure a while back when I was magically transported here, and transformed into an Eevee. After a little confusion, her and I started a rescue team, in due time we discovered our destinies and saved the world from a falling star. Ever since, I've decided to stay here, I'm never going to return to the world of humans.

Sometimes I did miss my family and original friends though, but I always left that feeling behind when I went out to explore. However, as much fun it may be, I was still wishing for someone out there to love… I mean I love Cyndi, but that's in a more sisterly way. I wanted a boy, someone I could share love with.

I met one, but he was not the one I had expected. How about we sit down, and I'll tell my story.

…..o

(Psy's POV)

"Didn't we do well today?" I nodded to my Typhlosion friend, "Then I suppose we'd better get rest. I'll see 'ya tomorrow!"

She dashed of waving her gloved hand in farewell. I walked into my home, or, more preferably, Team Hope's base. A long time ago when Cyndi and I were alone in the business it had just been Team Bluefire. Then Pokémorphs started asking to join us, that is when we became Team Hope.

Each individual mini-team inside of Team Hope had a title. A few were Team Howl, Team Jolt, and us Team Bluefire. Cyndi and I are the only team that consist of two Pokémorphs, the rest were three.

I plopped down onto my little bed, and after pondering some minor things, what items we'll need tomorrow, what teams will be sent where, and others I finally drifted to sleep.

I blinked, seemingly awake, but I knew where I was. The weird waving lines surrounding me coloring the room with their auroras.

"If I'm here then that must mean…" I gasped and then quickly shouted, "Sheena, are you there?"

I saw a green-clothed girl appear from the air in front of me. She had shoulder-length hair that jutted out oddly on either side. Her emerald eyes sparkling with the surroundings, "You remembered!"

"Well of course. How could I forget my friends?" I said with fake outrage, "Anyways, why have you chosen to appear today, after not showing up for like a bazillion years?"

"Pssh, that's a nice way to greet me. The reason I haven't showed up for a while is because you haven't needed me!" Sheena explained.

"Wait, then why did you appear now?" I asked while brushing a flick of my hair aside.

" I've seen that you're in need. I understand it's a personal matter, but I believe I've found someone. He seems to have been made just for you!" Sheena explained, I noticed her begin to fade.

"When you wake up you'll be in Pitfall Valley with Blackios. I've trusted him with the job of getting you two together," I attempted to say something, but the Gardevoir continued, "Don't be doubtful, if I can trust him than I'm sure you can!"

Finally all faded, I felt someone prodding my side.

"Espeon wake up! He's coming!" I heard Blackios whisper.

"Wait, who's coming?" I still felt quite dizzy from sleep.

"Um… the one Gardevoir just explained!" the dark Lati said sarcastically.

It suddenly all rushed back to me, "Ohh yeah… I remember now!"

"Good, now I need you to act defeated," his voice had dropped to a whisper.

"What, why?"

Blackios rolled his eyes, "If you don't, it won't seem you need your 'boyfriend' to help you.

"Oh…" I fake saluted and then fell over as if though I'd been smacked aside.

I almost giggled when Blackios started laughing, "Muhaha, now we will see who is truly the strongest Psy! Prepare for the end!"

I curled up in a ball, ready to be hit when I heard a call.

"Stand down Blackios! If anyone's to be defeated, it is you," I barely opened an eye to see an umbreon standing at the entrance to Blackios' lair.

His muscles rippled gracefully underneath his black fur as he lunged for the dark Lati.

"Giga Impact," I saw Blackios' eyes grow wide as the Dark-type Pokémon charged up and went flying for him.

I wstood up in gratitude as the villain was pushed aside.

"Hello fair maiden, in need of some rescuing?" he winked on the last word.

I was a little surprised as the eeveelution hoisted me onto his back. I gladly held on though as we dashed of at a surprising speed. Somehow the Moon polemon still had breath to speak.

"Well beautiful, my name's Murk, what's yours?" I blushed slightly when he called me beautiful.

"Um… well I'm shy, I-I mean Psy," Why was I stuttering so much. I knew he liked me (apparently), but I was still to locked up from earlier to say anything.

Finally he stopped, I stumbled off and almost went back to all fours. I hadn't noticed myself changing back into my more humanoid form.

I was saved by a hand though, but it wasn't black-gloved. My eyes flew open, I didn't have the courage to look up.

"Keke, long time no see Psy," _he_ said.

"Malice," I hissed.

"Hey, this guy bugging you. I'll take on another viliian if you want!" Murk said jumping to my defence.

"No need, he's much too weak for you to waste your gracefulness on," I gave a warning glance to the Gengar Pokémorph in front of me.

"Who you calling weak, sissy!" he pitched back.

"Let's go, Flamethrower!" I watched Malice's eyes bug as a whit-hot flame hit him in the back.

"Hi Psy, who's your friend?" Cyndi appeared next to me.

"There'll be time for introductions later, now we need to chase this weirdo off!" Murk said.

"Uh… keke I guess I don't really have a chance against three… But be warned as I will be back," the Gengar skittered off in a panic.

"guess we should go now then, huh?" Cyndi began walking off.

"Now tell me who this guy is, m'kay" the typhlosion said.

After that years of glee and happily rescuing together passed. Three years of joy, all together with my bestest friends in the whole Pokémon world. Nothing could stop us, until…

…..o

"Hey Psy, I'm sorry to burden you with this news, but I need to return home…" I turned around at the sound of Murk's voice, "It will only be for a short time! My mother is in a desperate time, and I need to be with her."

"I-I understand," now I knew why he'd asked me to come out to the docks this morning.

I watched as a ship pulled in, Murk looked sorrowfully towards it, "I promise I'll be back in at most three months!" I nodded and hugged him as he kissed my forhead.

"Best of luck not getting captured!" I waved as the ship left port.

…..o

I cried at my last memory played once more as the suin set on the very dock he left. Not two months ago a crew hd come from the land of humans giving me the news that omeone had captured my love. I let the sun darken my face, it had been three years since I'd seen my Umbreon…

I pricked my ears slightly as a rustle behind me was heard, I didn't make a move though. It was probably just another pitier, I didn't care… Until I heard what they had to say.

"Psy…?" I flinched at the sound of his voice.

"No, go away. I don't want you here now, maybe you can bug me a different time," I turned to see the usually smiling Ghost-type Pokémorph.

"I'm sorry you think of me as such a hateful object," he had a frown on his face.

Something snapped in me and I leaped to his face, "Cut your acting, Malice! Everyone knows you couldn't care less about how other Pokémorphs feel! Go cackle at someone elses pain would you!"

I saw hurt written all over his still frowning face, I was shattered. I suddenly collapsed to my knees in tears.

I felt a hand on my back; it began to rub small circles. I threw my arms around the owner's neck, "I'm sorry Malice. This depression is just killing me."

"Then maybe it's time to love someone else…" I stared into into his red eyes. I remembered the first time I'd seen them, this time they we're filled with many emotions instead of teir usual spite.

Something brought me closer to them this time, I knew what he meant know. I sealed the deal as my lips surprisingly met with his. Malice was right, I couldn't wallow in self-pity forever.

All I needed was for someone to upright me, I had a feeling this was who Sheena had spoken of that day three years ago.

_She didn't mean the Pokémon Blackios was what I'd be saved from. She meant the Blackness of sorrow, I was saved. Heaven gracefully decended right there on the dock that we shared this night._

…..o

**So is it less cheesy now? The reason I chose Gengar is because he is the villain of PMD Red and Blue. Therefore it is not a random choice.**

**Mewy  
**


End file.
